Strange things are afoot in the wizarding world
by Pastrys
Summary: Set immediately after HBP Ginny begins to have dreams of an unusual man. Things with Harry's "Family" don't go well and there is panic on the streets of London because of Zombies I refuse to call them Inferi stay tuned for what happens next


Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises mentioned in this story obviously if I did I would be much more than a poor student.

AN: Italics mean thoughts

It was the first day of summer after an eventful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been a rollercoaster of a year for Ginny Weasley. The first day of summer was especially hard on her since the day before the boy she had been in love with since she was old enough to remember had broken her heart

Needless to say she was crushed. She didn't come out of her room for almost the entire day and when she did it was only to eat and which she barely had an appetite for.

As she drifted off to sleep that night her final thought was well if he doesn't want me that Harry Potter can go fuck himself.

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away that Harry Potter was struggling as well but not for the same reasons his mentor since coming into the Wizarding World was dead and had left him with the ambiguous task of finding the 6 pieces of Voldemort's soul called Horocruxes.

"How am I supposed to do this alone?" wondered Harry outloud to no one in his small room at number 4 privet drive.

"Boy get down here" his uncle yelled up the stairs at him.

Reluctantly Harry hauled himself off the bed and slogged him self down the stairs to see what his uncle wanted.

As he made it into the loving room where his uncle was sitting looking angry clutching something in his out stretched hand his overweight cousin Dudley tripped him so he fell flat on his face.

"Good Job son." His uncle said to Dudley then turned to Harry "would you like to tell me why this arrived for me by one of those stupid owls" brandishing a letter.

"I don't know Uncle Vernon" responded Harry dully.

"It's a letter from that freaky school of yours telling me that the headmaster has died and they are replacing him with some Professor Mcgonagall character. Like any one of your kind could become a Professor." Said Vernon Scornfully

"Yes Professor Dumbledore Died recently" responded Harry in a monotone voice dreading the pain that this conversation was dragging back up.

Well since we were only keeping you at his request and might I say a little bit of threatening I would say it's about time you leave boy" said Vernon wasting little time getting to the point of the conversation.

"Well it's a good thing I haven't unpacked yet" spat Harry angrily as he made to leave the room

As he turned to leave Harry heard Vernon stand up from the chair and move around the room. "boy" he said "don't forget this" As Harry turned to look at what his uncle was offering there was an explosion of stars before his eyes and he knew only blackness.

*************************************************************************************  
_That Harry Potter can go fuck himself_

The last thought of Ginny Weasley before drifting off to sleep.

As the world of the her dreams resolved itself around her Ginny had an odd feeling that something was wrong .

A she began to explore the landscape of her dream she noticed the odd setting of her dream it appeared to be a boiler room of an old building.

Wandering around more she began to hear maniacal laughter and suddenly a man in a red and green stripped sweater and a beaten old fedora popped up and said "Hello Ginny Ahahahahahahaha" being raised with six brothers Ginny did not take kindly to being frightened and promptly punched this figure in the face.

"Ow son of a bitch that hurt" the figure said.

"Why did you try and scare me?" questioned Ginny rather angrily she noticed that the figure had shifted from someone who was seriously burned and no sense of fashion to a young man dressed in

"Well I guess the Freddy Kruger thing never really did work on wizards." The young man said.

"Freddy who?" asked Ginny obviously confused "and who are you anyway."

"Freddy Kruger was a muggle movie villain liked to murder children but he isn't real so that's not important what is important is that my name is well that's not important either what is important is that I am here to train you while you sleep." replied the young man.

"Ok well if you are supposed to train me then let's start with how the bloody hell you got into my dream." Ginny yelled at the young man

"Are you familiar with dream walking? No ok well ask your parents sometime." Replied the young man "as to how I got here obviously I dream walked. Now as to the training portion I am going to train you to help your little boy friend defeat Voldemort yes I said his name he doesn't scare me if it weren't for that damn prophecy I would have taken care of him years ago.

"So you want me to believe that you are some sort of super wizard that can defeat You-Know-Who the most powerful Dark Lord of all time but you haven't done so because of the Prophecy" said Ginny Skeptically.

"Yes pretty much" replied the man nonchalantly.

"But you wont tell me your name" retorted Ginny

"Ok ok you want a name sheesh." The man said throwing up his hands in exasperation "It's Albert, Albert Wesker

Raising an eyebrow at this rather ridiculous name but not commenting on this fact instead Ginny said "so if your going to train me, what are you going to train me in?"

"Everything you will need to survive this war Hand to Hand combat, weapons, advanced magic how to drive different military and civilian vehicles, and basically how to be an all around bad ass" responded "Albert"

"Are you going to train anyone else or just me?" asked Ginny

"I thought that one would be kind of obvious I can't be in more than one place at one time even I'm not that good" replied "Albert"

"Ok well I guess we should get started then" said Ginny

"Yes first I need to give you the formula for a potion that wont take more than a couple hours to brew and is made from rather simple ingredients its called the situs inversus totalis portion which basically what it will do is rearrange your organs and the insides of your body to a more effective arrangement making your more powerful and receptive to my teachings." Said "Albert"

"Will it hurt?" asked Ginny rather timidly.

"I dunno never tried it" said "Albert" handing her a small piece of paper with a potion recipe on it "when you wake up well in a few minutes because I don't think your parents would approve of this make this potion"

"How do you know I am going to wake up in a few minutes? Asked Ginny clearly confused

"Because I have places to be" replied "Albert" "and because of this" with that he swiftly kicked her in the shins and disappeared.

"OW" said Ginny sitting up in her bed. As she looked around confused at the dream she just had she realized she was holding a small slip of paper in her right hand.

Else where in the United Kingdom

Remus Lupin was just going to bed when something came crashing through the window into his bedroom.

"What the hell" said Remus not prone to swearing but honestly it was necessary. He looked for the offending item finding a brick lying on the ground with a piece of paper tied around it.

Slowly unrolling to the paper Remus saw it was a note it read.

**Remus**

**Just thought you would like to know**

**Harry Potter is being attacked by his "family"**

**A.W.**

**More AN: The reference to Freddy Kruger will be important later. Albert is obviously not the mans real name situs inversus totalis is actually a medical condition in which your organs are essentially reversed from left to right **


End file.
